


First time bedside manners

by BlueberryPixie



Category: New Avengers (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, M/M, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryPixie/pseuds/BlueberryPixie
Summary: As a Skrull-Kree hybrid who was raised on Earth, Teddy had little personal experience with illness. That lasted until he met others like him and got some hands-on experience. The first time is always the hardest, so it's a good thing he has friends to support him, and one caring partner in Billy, who'd stop at nothing to see his beloved get better.





	First time bedside manners

It had been several days since Billy successfully ejected the parasite Moridun from his soul, and a while longer since they first met him and Teddy's Knights of the Infinite. With no visitors from either outer space or alternate times showing up, things were almost peaceful even with their duties on Roberto's New Avengers, or worse - college. The two were enjoying a lazy Saturday morning, still in bed even as the time ticked away towards noon. It was Billy who was the first to stir, an odd occurrence. A quick trip to the bathroom later and he was free to glance at the glowing clock on the nightstand. The time made him frown, all the more so when Teddy still showed little signs of regaining consciousness. Now, it wasn't that Teddy never slept in, but it was rare that Billy woke first - rare enough to make Billy worry.  
  
"Teeeeddyyyy~" he purred playfully, deciding against acting too much on that concern just yet. "Ted, it's noon, we have things to do... probably." Now back in bed, Billy crouched next to Teddy and gently shook his shoulder. Finally after a while of that, Teddy stirred and rolled on his back, sleepily rubbing his eyes. Billy smiled at that, but still felt like something was off. "Morning, sleepyhead."  
  
"Hey. What time is it?"  
  
"Noonish?"  
  
"Wha-- can't be," Teddy complained and tried to look at the bedside clock. "It's too late to be this tired..."  
  
"Especially since we crashed early after yesterday's mission," Billy agreed with a frown. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, just... _tired_ ," Teddy growled, sounding uncertain. "Maybe I over-used Excelsior? Ran out of magic... or something."  
  
"Teddy, we've been sexually active for years, I wouldn't worry about your mana-pool."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I'll explain when it doesn't look like you're about to die on me."  
  
"Not on you, on the bed. Bee, I'm fine, seriously, I'm just tired."  
  
Far from satisfied with that, Billy rested his hand over Teddy's forehead. What he found there made him frown, so he tried again with the back of his hand, then leaned forward, pressing his lips to Teddy's forehead.  
  
"Wow," Teddy said with a chuckle, hands rising to Billy's sides. "Someone wants to start something--"  
  
"You're hot."  
  
"Oh, dirty talking, too? I can-"  
  
Pulling back, Billy covered Teddy's mouth with his hand, an exasperated look on his face. "You're _feverish_."  
  
The look Teddy gave him was pathetic and oddly endearing, and betrayed an underlying sense of dread.  
"I can't... I _don't_ get _sick_ , Bee. I've never gotten sick once before. I was on a ship with Noh-Varr for months and I was still healthy."  
  
"Noh-Varr isn't a Skrull-Kree hybrid like you."  
  
A look of realization and resignation crossed Teddy's face, leaving him looking quite miserable. "You really think I'm sick?"  
  
Billy couldn't help but offer the comfort Teddy was practically begging for, so he caressed his face, checking his forehead again before pushing himself up."That's my uneducated guess, but we should check for sure - especially if it's your first time. Are those pajamas shifted or actual?"  
  
"Actual- wait, what--"  
  
"For a change, you mean," Billy snorted and spelled Teddy's pajamas into something more acceptable to be worn outside.  
  
"Hey, I liked those jammies."  
  
"I like that you still say 'jammies'. Can you stand?"  
  
"If I have to. Where are we going?"  
  
Even as Billy helped him up the good old fashioned way, Teddy felt a certain weightlessness he could only attribute to Billy using his powers to help him move.  
  
"Infirmary. _Someone_ on this crazy island has to be able to tell what's wrong with you."  
  
"Didn't you already call that?"  
  
"As much as my parents would _love_ my being a doctor, I'm not there yet. C'mon, we're going."  
  
Teddy growled in protest and leaned fully against Billy, knowing the guy could handle it.  
  
–  
  
There were many things Roberto had to take care of as head of AIM - project directions and approvals; SHIELD breathing down their necks; funds; personnel concerns. Still, one thing that always left him in awe and at a bit of a loss when it came to his table was the cafeteria menu.  
"There has to be someone more qualified for this. And probably not half as important."  
  
"Please tell me this isn't why you called me over, Roberto," Melissa berated, arms crossed and foot tapping. The team's field leader was understandably annoyed, a display to which Roberto responded with his usual charming smile.  
  
"Melissa, I know better than to waste your precious time. I asked you here to discuss potential mission venues--"  
  
"The cafeteria menu does not qualify."  
  
Roberto paused, glanced at the file he was still holding, then put it aside before reaching for the next file in the pile.  "Whoops, how did that get there? You drive a hard bargain, Gold."  
  
"Isn't that why you hired me?"  
  
"Well, the sonic abilities _were_ an interesting bonus, I won't lie--" He was cut short when the phone on his desk began blinking, lights turning on and off. The two looked at it, then exchanged glances.  
  
"Who's calling?" Melissa asked when she saw the solemn look on Roberto's face.  
  
"Med-bay," Roberto explained simply and clicked the speaker button. "This is your Supreme Leader here, go ahead."  
  
"Ah- ah! Salutations, sir! This is Derek from subdivision 6E, reporting in."  
  
"What's there to report, Derek?"  
  
"Well, sir, you told us to contact you immediately when there were developments with any of your Avengers, and--"  
  
"I'm on my way," Roberto concluded and hung up, already on his feet. Melissa now shared his concern.  
  
"You could've let him finish?"  
  
"Melissa, do you really think any of our kids would show up in med-bay over a cold or a sprained ankle?"  
  
"No," she yielded and moved to follow.  "Looks like the menus would have to wait after all."  
  
"Then I better thank our patient."  
  
–  
  
The sight that greeted them in the infirmary was rather hectic. The doctors and researchers were running around, throwing theories and exaggerations back and forth while going over test results. In the back of the room was a small cell standing in stark contrast to it all with its tranquility. Inside Roberto spied two of his Avengers, one lying motionlessly on the bed with the other keeping watch over him. It wasn't the sight that surprised Roberto - it was the role division.  
  
" _Teddy_ 's sick?" he exclaimed, more a rhetorical statement than anything.  
  
"Sir, they arrived about two hours ago, Wiccan carrying Hulkling in--"  
  
"And you only told me about it _now_?! They're in _quarantine_!"  
  
"We- we weren't sure there was anything _to_ report, sir."  
  
Roberto pinched the bridge of his nose before recovering sufficiently. "Ok... ok. Someone just lost their bonus. More importantly, _why_ are they in quarantine?"  
  
"Because we don't know what's wrong with him yet, sir. And given what he is-"  
  
"That's Hulkling.Why is Wiccan in there, too?" Melissa interjected finally, only to have Roberto chuckle.  
  
"Like any of us could really keep him away."  
  
Melissa lightly slapped Roberto's arm before turning back to their guide. The poor guy in the beekeeper suit flinched.    
  
"Ah, as we don't know what it is quite yet, we can't rule out it being dangerous to Terrans, and they've spent the night together--"  
  
"Has he shown any symptoms?"  
  
"None so far, ma'am."  
  
"Small mercies," Roberto concluded and looked at the cell again. "Mind if we talked to them?"  
  
The two were led to a small area right outside the cell where a comm system was mounted.  
  
"Wouldn't it be funny if it gave off really strong feedback? Testing, one two, one--" Roberto teased and tapped the microphone.  
  
"It wasn't funny when it happened earlier," Billy deadpanned thought the speakers, making Roberto wince.  
  
"I hope they fixed that!"  
  
"I did."  
  
"With magic?"  
  
"If your precious scientist-boys don't want me magicking up the place, they should git gud."  
  
Before Roberto could respond to that, Billy's attention turned to Teddy. It was hard to make out what Teddy was saying, even though he was positioned closer to the microphone.  
  
"Roberto and Songbird are there to check on us," he explained in response to the unheard question, then proceeded to try and  keep Teddy from sitting up to see them. It was unnecessary as Teddy gave up not halfway there, offering them a weak wave instead. To see him reduced to this, coughing in a bed he could barely get up from, with Billy alternating between patting his hair and replacing the moist cloth at his forehead...  
  
"Two of my Avengers aren't so hot right now!" Roberto shouted out at the room at large. "And I want to know what the geniuses I pay so much intend to do about it!"  
  
Billy snickered lightly at the display before looking down at Teddy again. "See? The Supreme Leader is on the job. You'll be just fine."  
  
Teddy winced, a miserable look on his face. "What if I won't?"  
  
There was a surge of panic Billy forced down at that. "Tee, you're safe, warm, _clean_ , and looked after by some of the smartest people on the planet. More importantly, their boss really likes you. They'll figure it out."  
  
"What if they won't?"  
  
"Tee--"  
  
"I'm not exactly 'normal', Billy! What if-- what if I just keep getting worse?!"  
  
"Then it's a good thing I can just will you better."  
  
Teddy shook his head. "No-- no, the _price_ \--"  
  
A shadow crept over Billy's eyes, one that was enough to stop Teddy's arguing.  
"--Is less than what it would be for using _necromancy_ , and that's the end of that." A sigh followed that before he patted Teddy's hair gently. "But we're not there yet, for either of those things. So try and get some rest, ok? We'll worry about burning those bridges when we get there."  
  
Teddy nodded, then moved a bit over the bed in a mostly failed attempt to get comfortable. Finally he looked up, giving Billy a pleading look. "I'm bored of sleeping, so... help me out?" He tried making it sound light, maybe even joking, but something sank inside Billy just the same. Still he forced on a smile and cupped Teddy's cheek with a hand. It wasn't long before Teddy was fast asleep again, leaving Billy distracted enough to realize Melissa was tapping on the glass and motioning him over, out of the cell.  
  
"Blaugh," he declared once he was back out, having passed through the purification corridor. "Is it _supposed_ to cling to your tongue like that?"  
  
"Probably not," Roberto admitted. "I'll pass the complaint to R &D."  
  
"Thanks. So, uh..." Billy looked back and forth between Melissa and Roberto, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm out. Does that mean we know what it is?"  
  
The apologetic looks offered were telling.  
"We know with a high enough level of certainty it doesn't target Terran life forms."  
  
"Which is good, but doesn't help _him_ any," Billy accused, fidgeting nervously all the while. Roberto forced him to look up with a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"We're not done yet, Billy, I take care of my Avengers. But while my people are on it, I'm sure there's a thing or two _you_ can do as well, maybe call a contact we don't have a rapport with?"  
  
"...there's an option or two," Billy finally admitted after a moment of collecting himself, a response that earned him a smile from Roberto.  
  
"You're not here _just_ for your powers, Billy, never forget that."  
  
"I thought it was for my looks?"  
  
"Well... that too."  
  
Final words of reassurance were offered before Roberto and Melissa took their leave, bickering about lunch menus. Deciding it was best not to dwell on that too much, Billy glanced at Teddy before reaching for his phone. There _was_ a person or two he could reach out to, after all.  
  
–  
  
The music blared loudly through the hull of the ship, accompanying its captain's fluid movements. The Kree-born danced elegantly, clad in naught but a towel, eyes closed and attention turned away from the rest of the world. He swayed, he twirled, and even spun around a pole. Only then did he realize he _had_ , in fact, heard someone clearing their throat. Not missing a beat, he spun behind a pillar, emerging on the other side with guns drawn and towel discarded. Now, this wasn't the first time Billy and Noh-Varr met, though between Noh's state of clothes and Billy's state of being, a translucent blue projection, one could say it was still unique. Granted, being an astral projection didn't mean Billy was without decency, as he kept his back pointed to Noh until further notice.  
  
"Billy?!"  
  
"Noh. You- your towel dropped."  
  
"Oh? It's nothing you've never seen before," Noh stated with a smile. Billy rubbed his temples.  
  
"So much for never talking about _that_ incident ever again, huh?"  
  
"No one else is here, are they?" Noh teased, but retrieved the towel just the same. "Maybe today I'll get you to tell me who, between Teddy and I--"  
  
"Don't _go_ there, Noh."  
  
"But--"  
  
"You'll _lose_."  
  
Noh paused for a moment, then tied his towel around his hips again. "Humph. Must be his Skrull side, if you follow."  
  
Billy rolled his eyes, then finally turned around to find Noh frowning at his phone.  
  
"Nine missed calls. I reckon that's why you didn't knock?"  
  
"I _did_." A fact the ship's logs confirmed, leaving Noh shrugging.  
  
"Oh well, we're here now. So - astral projection? That's new. Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Any particular reason why you're not here in person?"  
  
Billy scratched the back of his neck. "This class has mandatory attendance--"  
  
Noh blinked, then burst into laughter. "But not participation, I take it?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I see."  
Noh had the decency to pull up a divider before getting dressed, his towel left on the floor on his way. "To what do I owe the company? This doesn't sound like a surprise Dazzler concert type of emergency."  
  
Billy sighed, deep and heavy. He didn't want to think about it; he was grateful Noh forced him to. "Noh, I need your help. Teddy's sick."  
  
The silhouette on the divider paused in the middle of pulling down its shirt." _Teddy_."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did he eat something bad?"  
  
"No-- Noh, it's serious. He's running a really high fever, he has trouble breathing--"  
  
"And you were hoping I'd know why," Noh concluded, arms crossed. Billy nodded.  
  
"You're Kree, and know the first thing about your people. If you don't know it, your ship probably does, and you're smart enough to also handle any... complications."  
  
"From his being a hybrid."  
  
Another nod. Noh took a moment to think it through before answering, straight and to the point as he could be when the need arose.  
  
"I'll need at least blood works, any other tests they ran, I reckon your bee-keeping friends were as pathologically thorough as one could hope."  
  
The sigh of relief that left Billy was almost tangible. "I'll send you everything they have. God, Noh, I can't-- I don't--"  
  
"You're welcome," Noh simply answered with an amused smile. Billy chuckled back, then faded out of sight, leaving Noh to prep the medical facilities.  
  
–  
  
At some point Teddy was moved out of the quarantine cell into a more comfortable room, not that he managed to enjoy it much. Still sick and miserable, he preferred to sleep as much as he could, occasionally wondering how much time he spent actually sleeping, and how much simply passed out. One time he woke to find things were different, though he needed some time to property register how. For starters, several hours had passed, where before he'd wake up every hour or so into a fevered haze. Another IV was hooked to his arm alongside the hydration one that has been there from before. A pang of concern hit him at that, and so he looked around, trying to get a better feel for his situation. He soon noticed Billy was napping by the desk, his laptop and notes scattered before and under him. It brought a smile to Teddy's face, although it also left him torn - should he wake him up? If so, how? He didn't feel well enough to get out of bed needlessly - and yet he felt different somehow, he realized. What--  
  
"Mmnngh..." came muffled from the desk when Billy finally came to. He peeled a sticky note from his cheek and frowned at his laptop's clock before finally looking over at Teddy, who smiled and waved. Realizing Teddy was, in fact, awake, Billy jumped up, in the process pushing his chair back and to the floor. He stared at it, then shrugged.  
"Eh, you're up anyway."  
  
Teddy chuckled, then accepted Billy's offer of water. He liked having Billy treat him like that, even if the circumstances were less than ideal.  
  
"Morning, sleepyhead. How are you feeling?"  
  
Teddy gave the matter some thought, in the meanwhile enjoying Billy's touches to his hair and face. It was probably another attempt to gauge his fever, no doubt; he enjoyed it nonetheless.  
"I'm... better?" he realized, more than a bit confused at the conclusion. "Not _good_ , mind, but--"  
  
"More tired, less godawful?" Billy offered, and Teddy accepted it with a nod.  
  
"I mean, still _horrible_... just less." He eyed the new IV suspiciously. "This thing's fault?"  
  
"A present from Noh," Billy explained with a smile, hand resting over Teddy's head. "You actually looked like you were resting for the first time in days."  
  
"How much did he charge?"  
  
"Our firstborn."  
  
" _Billy_."  
  
Billy snorted and floated his chair over. "A return trip to the other side of Mars. He's being cheap on fuel."  
  
"That's... far, especially if he wants his ship with him. Will you be ok?" It was a stupid question, he knew, with the way Billy was looking at him and touching his cheek, all warmth and affection and relief.  
  
"I owe him. I'll manage."  
  
Yet still Teddy couldn't help but worry, for he felt the same way about Billy.  
"I need to get better - someone'll have to take care of you after you _collapse_ from that."  
  
Billy snorted. "Sure, looking forward to it."  
  
There was a request for more water and a holding of hands before Teddy felt like speaking again. "What _was_ it?"  
  
Billy nodded, smile wavering but still present. "Noh said it's a variation of a childhood illness that targets Kree-born, the kind you become immune to after you have it once. It would explain why you never got it from your mom... or, you know, the billions of Skrulls who keep invading Earth."  
  
Teddy chuckled weakly. "But I never got it from Noh. Is the reason for that what we thought?"  
  
Billy sat up for that. "Noh's pure Kree. He thinks your immune system laughs in the face of most of those germs."  
  
"So it really was from the Knights...?"  
  
"Most likely. He thinks this is a mutation that evolved so it can attack your unique systems. Now, whether the germ is harmless or all the more aggressive against pure Kree is something he didn't exactly care to check--"  
  
Teddy snorted, then shook his head. "It doesn't matter, either. So long as this works. What... is it, exactly?" he asked, frowning at the line sticking out of his arm.  
  
"He took the standard treatment for it and something something biochemistry something something genetics something."  
  
Teddy quirked a brow; Billy shrugged.  
  
"Hey, neither of us majors in that... and I may have been too excited to see if it actually worked to pay attention."  
  
That sounded likely, Teddy thought and watched Billy play gently with his hand.  
  
"You're staring."  
  
"Sorry..."'  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
Initially Teddy didn't have a worthwhile answer, but then--  
"I... think I'm hungry."  
  
Was that really something to get so happy about, Teddy wondered when he saw Billy's face light up.  
  
"We made porridge."  
  
Ok, yes, it was. "The kind your dad makes when you and your brothers are sick?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Teddy whined. "I always wanted some of that but he kept saying it was sick-food only."  
  
"Well, you're sick now, so." Having said that, Billy got up, only to have Teddy tug at his hand. Billy's curious look was met with an apologetic one.  
  
"I'll make it up to you."  
Yeah, Teddy expected that eyeroll, even if he couldn't quite help but say it.  
  
"Tee, you've done nothing wrong. That said - I won't say no to that offer."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Billy leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back in a blink, don't go anywhere."  
  
"Wasn't gonna."  
  
And with that, Billy teleported away, leaving Teddy to think about how lucky he was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Careful, it's hot. How does it taste?"  
  
"Mmm, it's good. Warm and filling."  
  
"Really? No... weird flavors?"  
  
"Should there be? Did Jeff change the recipe?"  
  
"Dad... didn't make it. I mean, he helped, but still, when I tried it it tasted ok..."  
  
And as Billy went off stuttering and scratching his neck, Teddy took a moment to appreciate the true cook's identity. Mmm; he _was_ lucky, indeed.  



End file.
